creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheGamingToaster
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the BEN Drowned page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Psychobilly2422 (talk) 14:14, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. MrDupin (talk) 21:11, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Welcome to the Wiki! Hey, Toasty. Welcome to our wiki. I'm, in a way, the unofficial welcoming committee. So, anyway, I've got a few things to say to you before I go. The biggest thing is don't get discouraged. I know it's tough to keep writing when a story's deleted, but I implore you: keep trying. Who cares what the admin think about your story, as long as your proud of it? We need more good writers and reviewers here on this wiki, and I'd like you to be one of them. Another thing is, if you want a story posted, I'd recommend posting it to the Writer's Workshop to get feedback before posting it to the main site. Anyway, that's all the advice I have to give. A warm welcome from me and the rest of the community here, and please message me or anyone else of you need help. ''I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! '' 00:25, December 8, 2016 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. MrDupin (talk) 23:00, December 17, 2016 (UTC)